It is the specific aim of this program to create a Division of Geriatric Dentistry at Tufts University School of Dental Medicine and to develop a comprehensive interdisciplinary didactic and clinical curriculum. It will be allied with Forsyth Dental Center, the developing Medical Geriatric program, the Human Nutrition Research Center on Aging, the Aging Activities of the Department of Psychiatry and the Veterinary School. This division will present the complexity of aging to undergraduate dental students, graduate dental students, dentists, dental hygienists and staff. The interdisciplinary faculty will include all dental specialities. The Medical specialists will include Gerontology, Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, Nutrition, and Psychiatry. The allied professionals include Social Service, Occupational Therapy, Physical Therapy and Speech and Hearing. The curriculum will be interwoven throughout the four years. The program consists of a special lecture series (12). Second semester of the second year, required seminars, required clinical assignments in the 4 chair geriatric area and the Chelsea Soldier's Home. The outreach activities include the Hebrew Rehabilitation Center, Community Residencies, nursing homes and bedside dentistry with portable equipment. Research activities in all phases of Gerontology and Geriatric Dentistry. A strong continuing education program for dentists, postdoctoral studnes and staff. Particular emphasis is placed on faculty development in Gerontology and Geriatric Dentistry. The program evaluation will insure our long term objectives: to train dentists competent in rendering total patient care to this growing segment of our society and to accept the obligation and challenge through continuing growth and development.